


Hatch

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pigeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei has feelings, but they need a little help getting out.
Relationships: Mu Alexius/Ren Koumei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Hatch

**Author's Note:**

> all i write is to Djehuty

Koumei was in the loft, candling Mrs. Fan's egg, when Muu came in to see him.

"How's the baby?"

"Developing nicely. Should be any day now," Koumei said, tucking the egg into its nest of down. He had an active heat talisman in his hand giving it warmth. Muu came up behind him and pressed his body against Koumei's.

"I bet it'll be really cute," he said. "However it comes out."

"Agreed." Mrs. Fan came back at that point and squawked at them both before nipping them away. Muu grabbed Koumei and fell back with him, landing easily on the ground.

Koumei clung tightly to him, scared out of his wits.

"Are you alright, Mei?"

"I'm fine." Koumei stood properly and calmed his racing heart. "I dislike falling from high places."

"Ahhh, I see." Muu hugged him close to his chest and kissed the top of Koumei's head. Koumei let it happen, unsure of how to respond.

"You okay? You froze up."

"I'm still processing you being so affectionate," Koumei said. "What do I do in this situation?"

"You hug back, Mei. If someone gives you affection, return it if you can," Muu said, chuckling. "You can't be that inexperienced in actual relationships."

"What makes you think I've ever had one?" Koumei did as Muu said and returned the hug. It was nice.

"I dunno, I heard about your propagation thing."

"That's strictly business."

"No pleasure?"

"No."

"No hugging, no kisses, no nothing?"

"Not a thing." Koumei buried his face in Muu's chest, though he was sure that Muu could sense the blush on his cheeks. "Correction. I did with Chuu'un, but even that wasn't... *this*."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is..." He wasn't sure. No, that wasn't true. He knew exactly what it was.

"Hold on. Do you hear that?" Muu let go and went back to Mrs. Fan's nest, pushing Koumei up first as Mrs. Fan stepped off and observed what was happening inside.

Cracks were forming along the shell. Koumei smiled as he watched. Mrs. Fan cooed as the egg tooth busted a hole, then the birdie started fighting its way out.

"You can do it," he said quietly, encouraging the bab.

"Come on, little one. You're almost out..." Muu held tight to the ladder, excited to see the first pidge of spring.

"Muu." Koumei took a deep breath.

"Hm?"

"The reason it feels different with you is because.." He was going to say it. He knew why this was happening. "Because I have feelings for you."

The chick made it out of its shell.

**Author's Note:**

> awwwww hamfisted metaphor


End file.
